


Message Deleted

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 6, Fluff, Have All The Emotions, Idiots in Love, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Pining, Season 3, Texting, Tokyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Balancing classes, training, and meeting up had been harder than either Makoto or Haru anticipated. They'd been communicating solely through text for more than a week and it was starting to wear on them.Especially Makoto, who found it more difficult by the day to keep how much he missed Haru to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Makoharu Week 2016 Day 6: Season 3 or (NSFW) Tokyo
> 
> (Check out all the great fanworks [HERE](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> Dear lord texting writing is a lot of work! It's not all text, though a good portion is. Hint: timestamps are important!

**To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 3:47PM**  
Sorry Haru! I just got assigned a group project in my lit class and the only time we can all meet up is tonight (=;ェ;=)  Dinner another night?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 4:22PM**  
okay

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 10:33AM**  
Morning Haru! I hope you’re not still in the bath! (=ｘェｘ=)  
Want to try lunch tomorrow at like 1? You have a break after morning training, right?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 10:38AM**  
im not. thats fine

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 10:45AM**  
Hehe. That’s great! ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿See you then!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 10:49AM**  
yeah

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Sunday 12:03PM**  
coach is making us stay late today. cant make lunch, sorry

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Sunday 12:15PM**  
That’s okay, Haru, I understand! Work hard, okay! (^･o･^)ﾉ”

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Monday 9:04AM**  
dinner tonight?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Monday 12:35PM**  
Ah, sorry Haru, I was in class all morning! =( ^ >w< ^)= I wish I could but I really need to work on this paper for psychology. I might have forgotten about it… (=；ェ；=)

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Monday 12:37PM**  
…

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Monday 12:38PM**  
I’m really sorry! I’ll make it up to you! I promise I won’t say anything about having mackerel for the fourth time in a row next time we have dinner =^∇^*=  
We can try Wednesday maybe? Like 5? I have that night class tomorrow and I know you have one during lunch so Tues is out.

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Monday 12:52PM**  
i guess  
and you shouldnt complain about mackerel anyway

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Monday 12:54PM**  
Sorry sorry |n＾ω＾|η  
Wednesday it is then! See you then!

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Tuesday 8:52AM**  
Have a great day Haru! I’ll see you tomorrow for sure this time! ω(=＾・＾=)ω

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Tuesday 10:10AM**  
thanks  
you too

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 4:41PM**  
makoto. theres some sort of accident along the train line. i dont know if you can get through

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:03PM**  
Yeah, I’ve been waiting at the station for almost an hour now. I think it’s probably going to be closed for another few hours at least.  
I think it will be really late by the time I could get to your place- if they even open it tonight at all.  
I’m really sorry, Haru. We’ll have to postpone again (=^;ω;^=)  
~~I really wish I could come see you.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:05PM**  
its fine. not your fault

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:06PM**  
I know, I still feel bad though…  
  
**From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:10PM**  
tomorrow?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:12PM**  
I should really study for my test on Friday… Sorry…  
Can you do Friday night, after like 6??

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:23PM**  
its fine.  
im going out of town for a meet fri remember

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:24PM**  
OMG I completely forgot! I’m such a terrible friend, Haru (=；ェ；=)  
This is the one in Nagasaki, right? I wish I could go cheer you on…

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:28PM**  
youre not  
yeah... me too

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:30PM**  
Maybe if I took the last train of the night I could make it there in time on Saturday…

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:33PM**  
makoto no its like 8 hours

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:33PM**  
~~It would be worth it to get to see you.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**  
Yeah, but I could get a lot of homework done on the ride (=^･^=)

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:37PM**  
can you really afford a train ride across the country right now? especially with summer break coming up

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:40PM**  
I guess not… I just… I want to be there for you, Haru.  
It feels weird not being able to cheer you on.  
~~Or pull you out of the pool anymore.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:53PM**  
i miss swimming with you

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 5:55PM**  
Haru… I do too.  
~~I miss a lot of things about you.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 6:14PM**  
sunday, come over after i get back

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 6:17PM**  
Okay Haru! I should be free! ~(=^–^)  
No, I’ll make sure I am, promise! I’ll definitely be there!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 6:20PM**  
good

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 6:22PM**  
I’m gonna go grab some dinner then; the train definitely isn’t coming anytime soon.  
Night Haru-chan! (^･o･^)ﾉ”

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 6:29PM**  
dont burn down your apartment  
and no -chan.  
night makoto

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Wednesday 6:43PM**  
I meant from the convenience store! Haru is so mean (⁎˃ᆺ˂)  
Whatever you say, Haru |n＾ω＾|η Night!

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 10:03AM**  
I hope you have good day, Haru-chan! I’m sorry we can’t meet up today (^-人-^)

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 10:39AM**  
enough -chan. and i already said its fine

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:16PM**  
I know, it’s still disappointing though (=；ェ；=)

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:19PM**  
yeah  
we will meet on sunday though

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:21PM**  
Yup! We definitely will! (=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:26PM**  
...i still think those text cats are ridiculous

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:27PM**  
But they’re so cute, Haru-chan!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:27PM**  
…

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:30PM**  
ﾍ(=^･ω･^= )ﾉ

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:33PM**  
sigh

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:34PM**  
Lol you’ll come around eventually ~(=^–^)  
Maybe I can teach you some!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:36PM**  
pass.  
i need to get back to practice

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:37PM**  
Okay! Later, Haru (^･o･^)ﾉ”

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Thursday 12:37PM**  
bye

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 8:33AM**  
good luck on you test

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:15AM**  
Thanks Haru!! I think all that studying paid off, I feel really confident about it o(=´∇｀=)o  
Have a safe plane trip later! Text me when you land, okay?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:24AM**  
yes mom

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:26AM**  
Haru~ I really wish Nagisa hadn’t started that whole Team Mom thing =( ^ >w< ^)=  
And I really wish you wouldn’t encourage him by playing into it!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:32AM**  
sorry  
ill text you  
i guess

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:36AM**  
Thank you, Haru.  
Talk to you later ﾍ(=^･ω･^= )ﾉ

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 8:52PM**  
just landed  
how was your test?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 8:53PM**  
Thanks for letting me know! (=^･^=) How was the flight?  
It went well! I think I did really good (hopefully)!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 8:55PM**  
boring.  
of course you did

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 8:56PM**  
Haha, well maybe that will help you sleep better tonight!  
Thank you, Haru (=*^ω^*=)  
What time is your race tomorrow?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:25PM**  
afternoon not sure

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:29PM**  
Haru how do you not know?!?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:33PM**  
doesnt matter, i only swim free

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:35PM**  
Haru~~  
Well, get some rest. Good luck tomorrow, Haru-chan!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:40PM**  
thanks makoto. goodnight

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Friday 9:41PM**  
Night! (=^ᴗ˳ᴗ^=)

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:34AM**  
Good luck, Haru! I know you won’t need it, but I wanted to wish you well └(=^‥^=)┘  
~~Wish I could be there with you.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**  
Wish I could come and cheer you on! Maybe next time (=^･^=)

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:02AM**  
...why are you up so early on a saturday?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:13AM**  
Just wanted to make sure to catch you before your meet started!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:15AM**  
...go back to bed makoto

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:16AM**  
Hehe I will, don’t worry!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:17AM**  
good  
...makoto?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:19AM**  
Yes, Haru?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:22AM**  
thanks. i  
i wish you could come too

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:27AM**  
~~I wish I could always be there for you, Haru-chan.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**  
~~I’m glad.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**  
~~Next time for sure!~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.** **  
**~~You’ll do fine without me there.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.** **  
** (=^･^=) We’ll meet up tomorrow and celebrate your win, okay?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:30AM**  
i haven’t won anything

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:31AM**  
Yet (=^_~=) I know you will!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:33AM**  
...thanks. see you tomorrow

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:34AM**  
Definitely!

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 5:55PM**  
Congratulations Haru!! I knew you could do it!! o(=´∇｀=)o

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:13PM**  
...who told you?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:24PM**  
Daisuke-kun. Or his girlfriend Yuko-chan, actually. She texted me to let me know the results after he called her!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:30PM**  
...daisuke the breastroker from my team?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:33PM**  
Mhmm!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:34PM**  
how do you know him? or his girlfriend?

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:36PM**  
Well, sometimes when I used to come by after your practice and you were still in the pool (of course), I would talk with some of your teammates who were still around while I waited for you. And Daisuke-kun’s girlfriend likes to sit in and watch practice a lot I guess, so I met her too. She’s really friendly (=^･^=)  
She gave me her number after a while so we could help each other keep up with all your team stuff!

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:44PM**  
why do you need her number? you could just ask me can’t you

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:46PM**  
Well I suppose. But you didn’t tell me you won yourself, now did you?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 7:50PM**  
...i would have eventually

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:06PM**  
~~Are you mad?~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.** **  
**~~I know that, Haru.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.** **  
**~~You sound almost jealous, Haru-chan (=^_~=)~~   **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.** **  
** Haru… Are you upset I have her number? **Message Sent. Unable to Delete.**

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:22PM**  
no why would i be

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:24PM**  
Ah, no reason, nevermind!  
So, what time will you be back tomorrow? When should we plan dinner for?

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:43PM**  
i think around 1. ill text you when im home and we can decide then

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 8:50PM**  
Sounds good! I should let you go, you had a long day and you probably want to sleep! Goodnight! Congrats again! |n＾ω＾|η

 **From Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 9:03PM**  
yeah night makoto

 **To Haru-chan**  
**Saturday 9:05PM**  
~~I miss you, Haru.~~ **Message Saved to Drafts. Message Deleted.**

 

Makoto sighed, staring down at the phone in his hands as he reread the night’s conversation for what seemed like the hundredth time. No matter how many times he looked over the words, it still felt like Haru was bothered that he had Yuko-chan’s number. Maybe he had wanted to tell Makoto about his win himself? But then why didn’t he text Makoto earlier? He could have left his phone in his hotel room, that would be very Haru. Though something told Makoto that wasn’t the case; he only hoped it wasn’t just his wishful thinking.

But that had to be all it was. There was no way Haru was.... _jealous_. Why would he be? Yuko-chan already had a boyfriend, and he doubted Haru had any idea who she was before all this, so Haru couldn’t like her. But maybe he wasn’t jealous of Makoto talking to her; maybe he was jealous of her talking to Makoto?

That had to be it, though it was still a little farfetched as far as Makoto was concerned. Sure, it had been over a week since they last saw each other in person, and they had only been able to text infrequently, mostly to cancel plans together. And schoolwork and training had been piling up for both of them, making it more difficult to spend time together lately than when the semester first began. But Makoto getting the swimming competition results from Yuko-chan, which had lasted all of five minutes via text, wasn’t something Haru would feel threatened by; it wasn’t like it was taking away from his time with Makoto.

The familiar little niggling voice in the back of his mind piped up again, telling him that wasn’t the thing Haru was jealous about in regards to Yuko-chan; at least not entirely. But no, Makoto refused to go there, pushing the voice firmly back into the recesses of his mind where it belonged. Makoto was quite familiar with his own unrequited feelings for Haru; he wasn’t about to make them worse by imagining Haru felt the same way.

With another soul-weary sigh Makoto plugged in his phone and crawled into bed. It was still quite early for him, especially on a Saturday, but he suddenly felt exhausted. There was just something off about his conversation with Haru- had been for awhile now, actually- and thinking about it just made him tired.

He would try to rest for now and put it out of his mind. He would get to see Haru tomorrow and everything would go back to the way it was: Makoto walking a perilous line as he tried to bury his feelings for his best friend and still remain with an unbroken heart as he pretended he felt nothing more than friendship for him.

Makoto didn’t know how much longer he could keep that up, but if he got to stay with Haru he would do anything- even let his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Makoto woke up to the sound of footsteps, making him question where he was in his half-asleep state. He thought for a moment that he was back home in Iwatobi, Ren and Ran about to jump on his bed and wake him up with demands to play with them. But then there was only a small dip in the futon near his legs and reality came rushing in, reminding him that he lived in a small apartment in Tokyo. Alone.

Makoto shot up in bed, arms flailing as his eyes opened wide, darting around the room wildly as he searched for the person who was apparently invading his home. He gave a start when his eyes locked onto a deep blue gaze staring at him in mild amusement from the edge of his bed.

“Haru?! What are you doing here?” Makoto questioned, voice rough from sleep. He cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes as he tried to compile his muddled thoughts into something that could be considered coherent. “Wait, what time is it…? Oh no, did I miss dinner?! Is it night already?! How long was I asleep?!”

Makoto was about to continue his rambling panic when Haru smiled softly at him, causing Makoto’s throat to close up and his heart to stutter.

“Makoto calm down.” Haru looked far too amused in Makoto’s opinion. “It’s only eleven. In the morning. And I used the spare key you gave me to get in.”

If Makoto was confused before, he was downright baffled now. “Huh? But you said… I thought your plane got in at one?”

“I caught an earlier one.”

“Wha- Haru, shouldn’t you have stayed with your team?” Makoto chastised, frowning at Haru’s eyeroll.

“It’s fine. I… I wanted to see you- it was more important.”

The last part was almost said in a whisper, but Makoto still managed to catch it, cheeks going red at the admission. “Haru…”

“If you want me to go, that’s fine too. I did just drop in on you-”

“No!” Makoto cried, reaching out to grab onto Haru’s arm before he could stop himself. “I mean, no, don’t go. I-I want to see you too.”

Haru looked up at him with those seemingly endless pools of blue he called eyes and Makoto couldn’t stop himself from saying all the things he had been wanting to say over the past week- past years, if he was being honest- everything he had deleted and stopped himself from saying before. Suddenly the reasons he hadn’t said them seemed far off and unimportant.

“I’ve really missed you, Haru-chan. I don’t like it when I can’t see you. Even a few times a week isn’t enough. I miss seeing you every day! I miss pulling you from the bath in the morning and walking to and from school with you. I miss sitting in class and watching you stare out the window or doodle in your notebook. I miss eating lunch with you. I miss swimming with you. I miss playing video games and watching movies with you. I miss having you make meal after meal of mackerel for us to share. I miss staying over at your house and you staying at mine. I miss talking to you, even if you don’t always talk back. I miss _you_.”

When Makoto finished his impromptu speech he was sure his face must have been a brilliant shade of red- one to rival even Rin’s hair if the heat he felt was any indication. His heart was racing and none of that was helped by the way Haru was just staring at him, expression suddenly unreadable.

“I-I don’t expect you to feel the same. I’m not asking anything of you. I just… I just wanted you to know that I want to be with you Haru- in any way that I can. I want to go to all your races and cheer you on, and I want to watch your practices, and I want to eat dinner and study with you, and anything else you’d let me do. I… I don’t want to lose you Haru, and it feels like you’re slipping away, and life is coming between us and I hate it. I hate not seeing you and I hate not spending time with you and I want to, I want to _so much_ and-”

And suddenly Makoto couldn’t speak anymore because Haru’s lips were on his and the only sound that could escape his mouth was a surprised gasp that quickly dissolved into a moan when Haru pressed harder against his lips, hands reaching out to grab Makoto’s in a firm, yet reassuring grip. The kiss didn’t last very long, though it felt like forever to Makoto, and suddenly he was opening eyes he didn’t remember closing to look at Haru’s pink tinged face that was much closer than it had been earlier, but suddenly not close enough anymore.

“Haru…?”

“Me too. I miss Makoto too.”

“I…”

Haru’s expression became hesitant then. He frowned and leaned further away and Makoto swore he would do anything to reverse that. “Did you not- did you not mean it like that?”

“Huh? Like-? _Oh_! No! I mean, yes!” Makoto stammered, feeling both relieved and embarrassed at the same time. “I mean, I did. I like you, Haru.” He looked to the side shyly for a moment before shifting his gaze back to Haru. “And I liked kissing you.”

Haru turned away at that, pink flush turning into red, and Makoto thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

“So… Does this mean Haru likes me too?” he couldn’t help but ask, needing the confirmation.

“Obviously.” Haru rolled his eyes, but Makoto caught the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I’m glad,” Makoto said, grinning widely and pulling Haru into a sudden hug, ignoring Haru’s grunted protests. Makoto chuckled, but had to stifle a yawn, leaning his head against Haru’s shoulder in both contentedness and tiredness. He knew their mutual confessions didn't really solve the issue at hand, but at least now they were being honest with each other. And maybe they could come up with some better solutions now that they both knew how the other felt. “Why don’t we take a nap, Haru-chan? You’re probably tired from your trip, right?”

When he pulled back Haru was red again and Makoto couldn’t help smiling.

“...I guess.”

Makoto slid over on the futon, waiting patiently as Haru stripped down to his boxer briefs before commandeering one of Makoto’s t shirts. Makoto was sure he was also blushing when Haru finally settled into the bed under the blankets next to him. It was familiar, sharing a bed with Haru; yet at the same time it suddenly felt new and different. But in a good way. A very good way.

Makoto pulled Haru closer, arm wrapping around Haru’s waist. “Oh! I almost forgot! Welcome home, Haru-chan.” Makoto could feel the smile against his neck as Haru curled up against his side.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I never have to bold or format text again it will be too soon (=ＴェＴ=)
> 
> (Makoto excessively using cat kamojis is a headcanon you will have to pry from my cold, dead hands.)


End file.
